choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Schmidt
Martin Schmidt, a character from the ''Red Carpet Diaries'' series, is your character's stalker that began stalking you during your vacation with your friends to Hawaii. He makes his first appearance in ''Book 3'', Chapter 1. Appearance Martin has blue eyes, short brown hair, and fair skin. He has a light beard on his face. Personality He is shown to be both delusional and obsessive. He believes that you two are "destined to be", because you showed up in Hawaii at the resort where he works by sheer coincidence and had dated for a week in seventh grade. On multiple occasions, he puts you in harm's way just so he has the opportunity to save you and make himself out to be a hero (such as the boat incident in Book 3, Chapter 1), hoping to win you back. He also relentlessly stalks and harasses you, not caring how uncomfortable he makes you. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town * Chapter 6: Dynasty (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: The Bodyguard (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Superfan Con * Chapter 13: A New Direction * Chapter 14: Homeward Bound (Picture) * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: The Premiere Relationships Your Character Martin first appears as a hotel employee that greets you with a massive basket and is a little starstruck for a moment when seeing you, Matt Rodriguez, and Victoria Fontaine. He comes back in the tugboat with the first hotel employee when your boat mysteriously catches fire and you and your friends jump overboard. In Chapter 5, he appears as Adam and is the second to audition for the movie adaptation of The Secret of Ninradell. He tells you that he has problems with your script/interpretation of the novel. He doesn't recognize that the author is present, but argues that you cut out the most important scenes. When he leaves, he drops off a huge stack of paper rewrites that he feels should be implemented. In Chapter 6, while visiting Julio Rodriguez's estate, you feel someone staring at you from afar. Julio apologizes for the intrusion of privacy, and in Chapter 8, you hire a bodyguard named Sara to protect you. In Chapter 11, he appears as the Rude Guy at Superfan Con. He derails the question and answer session of your panel by saying that he considers your setting for the movie "kinda soulless". In Chapter 13, he appears as a Crew Member on the set of your movie, right before the lights fall down. When you and Sara investigate the rigging, you find that the lights were purposely left unbolted and the cords had been cut to not hinder a direct fall to the ground. If you hadn't noticed Seth Levine's collar and moved to fix it, the lights would have crashed directly on you. In Chapter 14, you discover his photo in one of your yearbooks. You were dating for about a week in seventh grade. His family moved away but he returned for his senior year and stayed with his aunt. Because your high school was big with students from three different towns attending, you never reconnected with him. You, Matt, and Thomas Hunt recognize him from his previous appearances. Together with Sara, you all deduce that he is your stalker. In Chapter 16, after your movie premieres and the crowd disperses, he surprises you and corners you in the theater. He reminds you that you two were co-stars in your seventh grade musical and that he completely upstaged you and stole the show (according to his mom). With that logic, if you could be famous, he could be too. If he rescued you from the boat fire or tackled you away from the falling light fixture, the paparazzi would put two and two together and find out that he was your middle school boyfriend; and then casting agents would become interested in him too. Chazz punches him and Sara takes him away. Gallery Other Looks RCDBk3Ch01 - Hotel Employee 2.jpg|Hotel Employee Uniform RCDBk3Ch05 Adam.jpg|Auditioning for William RCDBk3Ch11 Rude Guy.jpg|At Superfan Con RCDBk3Ch13 Crew Member.PNG|On Set Miscellaneous RCD Young Martin Schmidt.jpg|Yearbook photo Trivia * He shares his first name with Martin from the LoveHacks series. * His crimes include breaking and entering, sabotage, stalking, and harassment. * His Superfan Con costume seems to be based on Finn from the TV show Adventure Time. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals